


Eternal Slumber and Love

by carolxkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alex Danvers is a witch, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kara Danvers is a witch, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor is a vampire, Minor Character Death, Mon-El is a good guy, No Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Sam Arias is a vampire, SuperCorp, Survivor Guilt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolxkara/pseuds/carolxkara
Summary: This is a small fic based off a prompt from Tumblr, it's quite a funny prompt but I added a little serious twist on it.Lena is a vampire who was cursed into an eternal slumber in the year 1850 at the age of 25. She is then woken up by a kind witch who goes by the name of Kara. The year is 2019 and Lena has missed out on a lot. But she lives with the guilt of leaving behind her friend, what happened to her friend? And will she trust a witch? After all, she had been cursed by one.





	1. Sleep is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Another little fic for you all, this one is a bit more serious and longer, so I'm hoping I did supercorp some justice and wrote something good in this year, 20biteen.  
> Enjoy! :)

Lena couldn’t believe what she was going through right now, after roaming the earth for 438 years, you’d think she wouldn’t always seem to find herself in dangerous situations. You’d think she would’ve learnt to stay away from bad people and live a peaceful life. But no, she just had to go running into trouble the moment she sees it.

She was walking home one night, she had decided to humour her friend and go over to her cottage for dinner. She couldn’t eat any of it, her friend knew that, yet she still forced the vampire to come over and let her be entertained for an evening. Lena did enjoy herself, though she would never admit it, even over her (literal) dead body.

Jess, her friend, found out Lena was a vampire by an accident. Lena had always kept her true identity hidden, she knew what people did to vampires, stakes in the heart, burnt with holy water, the whole shebang. So, she kept to herself mostly, but one night, when she was in the forest feeding, Jess must’ve decided to take a stroll, which was very dangerous. Lena later scolded her about it, telling her how there were bad vampires who would more than happily suck her dry.

But when Jess saw her drinking the blood from a deer, she didn’t scream or run away, if anything, quite the opposite. She seemed intrigued, very interested in why her friend had her teeth latched to the side of a deer. She walked up to Lena, who had unlatched herself and wiped her mouth with her dress sleeve, Lena knew the blood was now smeared across her cheek, but she couldn’t do much about it now, not when her friend was right in front of her, she had already seen everything.

“What on earth?” Jess whispered when she was close enough to see the blood on Lena’s cheeks.

Jess didn’t go right up to Lena, she was a bit scared, but she wouldn’t let Lena know that. Jess knew Lena didn’t have many friends, she didn’t want to ruin Lena’s only friendship by showing her fear.

“Jess, hello. I didn’t see you there.” Lena said casually, she was still trying to figure out how she was going to handle this situation.

“Hello Lena, may I ask what it is you are doing?”

Lena sighed quietly, how on earth would she explain to her friend she’s been alive for 87 years yet still looked 25?

"Right, well, first let me clean myself up and then we can talk, please just give me one moment.”

Jess felt a gust of air and Lena was no longer standing in front of her, what on earth was happening with her friend? Was she possessed?

Jess felt another gust of air before she realised Lena was standing back in front of her, smiling, and all cleaned up.

“Please, have a seat,” Lena gestured over to a fallen tree log, Jess went and sat down, Lena following her.

"I’m sure you have a lot of questions, and I am more than happy to answer them, but first, I will explain myself.” Lena began as the two had gotten comfortable.

Jess’s mind was racing at a hundred miles a minute, but she contained herself as her friend began to speak once more.

“I was 25, the age I am now, except the year was 1437, not 1850 like it is today. I was riding my horse through the forest when suddenly, my horse fell. She fell on her side and trapped me underneath her in the process. It was understandable that she had fallen, considering we were in the forest, so I wasn’t suspicious at first. But then I saw a thick liquid dripping down the side of her neck. I was already panicking enough because she was a heavy horse, I think I had broken my legs, so when I saw what was blood, I started to scream. I was thinking, ‘how on earth is my horse bleeding from the neck? She had only fallen.” Lena paused to make sure the other woman was following. When Jess nodded, Lena continued.

“Then suddenly, I heard twigs breaking and I thought that somebody had heard my screams and came to help me. I was very wrong. There was around three of them, one of them had a hand with blood on their fingertips. They were laughing, taunting. They walked over to me and lifted my horse off me. Then one of them pulled me up by the neck, it was troubling to breathe. Gasping for air and kicking my broken legs, they only watched and laughed. Then when I felt the life slipping out of me, they put me back down, I collapsed, I couldn’t stand. Then the biggest man out of the three knelt down next to me, the other two had gone silent, I looked over the man’s shoulder to see what happened, and all I saw was the other two biting the neck of my poor horse.”

Lena felt a tear roll down her cheek, she had loved that horse, it was a loyal horse and Lena always felt so guilty for what had happened to her.

Jess wiped the tear and whispered for Lena to go on, Lena shakily wiped her eyes before continuing.

“The man in front of me grabbed my face with his hand and smiled wickedly. I had never been so afraid before in my life. He then leant down and asked me, ‘live, or die?’ Of course, I said to live, I didn’t want to die. He then smiled, and he just bit my neck, no warning or anything. I passed out after half a minute of him just sucking blood from me. When I woke, I was alone on the floor of the forest, though my horse was still there, I remember feeling a sudden thirst and the next thing I knew, I was sucking the remaining blood from my very own horse. I had never felt so ashamed. I automatically knew what I had become, I had heard rumours and tales. I immediately ran away to a new place and started a new life.”

“So, have you lived here ever since?” Jess questioned if that had happened so long ago, how has nobody noticed that Lena doesn’t age?

“No, no. I always move away to a new place every eight years, that way nobody notices that I do not age.”

Jess felt a pang in her heart, Lena had already been her friend for nearly eight years, what was going to happen in a years’ time when Lena had to move? Was Jess going to lose her friend?

“I just can’t believe you’ve kept this hidden from me for seven and a half years. You are fantastic at keeping secrets.”

Lena could only laugh at Jess’s strange praise, if only Jess knew all her secrets, she would most definitely run for the hills.

“Yes well, you’ve got to learn if you have basically been on the run for your life for more than 400 years.”

Jess nodded, she couldn’t relate, not at all, but she tried her best to understand what her friend was going through.

“So, what happens now? Are you going to move away now that I know your secret?” Jess questioned, she hoped the answer was no.

“No, of course not. I trust that you will keep my secret a secret. If you tell anyone, I will have to get rid of you though.” Lena whispered the last part with a dead straight face.

Jess couldn’t contain her shock as her mouth dropped open, was her friend really threatening her life?

Lena couldn’t keep a straight face long enough; Jess’s reaction was enough to make her crack a smile.

Jess’s eyes widened in realisation, smacking her friend on the arm,

“I can’t believe you did that! You really had me thinking you were going to kill me!” Jess let out a shaky breath, her heart was racing, and she had to try and calm herself down.

“I’m sorry Jess, but you really should’ve seen your face. It was the best thing I’ve seen in a while.”

Jess stood up grumbling, she turned to face Lena and spoke,

“I won’t tell a soul.”

“I know,” Lena smiled.

“I do have one more question though, what will happen when the year is up? Are you just going to leave me here?”

“Well, my friend, that is up to you to decide.”

Lena smiled at her friend before standing and running off to her home.

Jess stood there, now staring at the empty spot Lena was sitting in not a second ago.

What on earth did she mean by it was up to me to decide?

\---

Eventually, Jess realised what Lena meant.

After a month of mulling it over, Jess decided she was going to leave the village with Lena.

Because of which, she now found herself wrapped in the arms of a witch, her nails enhanced into a claw shape. They seemed sharp enough to tear through the skin. Jess felt her throat brush against them when she swallowed too hard.

“Please just let her go, she has done no harm to you or your kind.”

Lena was standing in front of the pair, stance like she was ready to pounce at any moment.

“No, she hasn’t. But she does mean something to you, nightchild.” The witch hissed at the vampire. She couldn’t believe it, after years of searching she finally found the vampire who had murdered her family in cold blood all those years ago, and now, she was going to get her revenge.

“She’s my friend, of course, she means something to me!” Lena yelled, she was ready to get on her knees and beg, she didn’t want Jess to die, Jess deserved to live a full and happy life, and die of old age, not at the hands of a witch.

“Now we both know that she is more to you than just a friend.” The witch grinned, really, she was enjoying this too much.

"What is she talking about, Lena?” Jess asked, she could see the fear rise in Lena’s eyes and she heard the cackle of the witch right in her ear.

“My dear! She hasn’t told you? Why she has fallen for you. The nightchild has fallen for a pitiful, human.” The witch spat out the last word as if it left a bad taste on her tongue.

“That is not true. It can’t be.” Jess said, she watched as Lena tensed up before falling to her knees.

“Please, I know I can never repent for what I did to your family, punish me, not Jess, she did nothing to deserve this. Take me instead.” Lena begged.

The witch watched the vampire on her knees and felt nothing but success and smugness fill her. Here was the vampire who killed her family, begging, it was more than what she was hoping for.

“Very well, come back here, to this very spot, at the time the sun sets tomorrow evening and we shall come to a deal.” The witch said to Lena, before herself and Jess disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“No!” Lena lunged forward but she was too late, the smoke cleared, Jess and the witch were nowhere to be seen.

She collapsed to the ground, she had no idea where the witch had taken Jess and she knew she could do nothing but come back the next night, with hope that Jess was still alive and unharmed.

Lena couldn’t believe that one of her worst nightmares had caught up with her, she knew the witch, she knew why the witch had hunted her down. She had killed her family after all.

It was a complete accident, the day after Lena was turned, she was thirsty, but this time for human blood, the blood from animals just wasn’t enough, so she hunted down a cottage, deep in the forest. And in the dead of night, went into their house and sucked every being dry, all except one, who was young and smart enough to hide until the vampire was long gone. Lena knew there was one being still alive in the house, but she had her filling, and she didn’t want to kill a child, even in the back of her savage mind she knew that was wrong.

But now that stupid and kind decision has come back to bite her in the ass.

 

\---

24 hours later, Lena found herself back to where she was the day before. She anxiously waited for the witch and Jess to show up, but even after an hour of waiting, they still hadn’t arrived. Lena felt fear course through her body, if the witch had harmed even a hair on Jess’s head, the witch wouldn’t know fear until it was too late.

The witch and Jess appeared, as if out of thin air, but the vampire didn’t notice, she was too deep in her thoughts, planning out the perfect murder.

“My dear, you sure are interested in what’s about to happen aren’t you?” The witch questioned the vampire, seriously, her friend’s life was on the line and here she was, sitting on a rock and not paying attention, what a poor audience.

Pouncing up at the voice, Lena’s voice turned to stone.

“Where is Jess? I swear, if you hurt her-“

“Oh do be quiet, she’s fine.” At that, Jess stood out from behind the witch, her mouth gagged.

Lena was just about to run over to her friend but the witch stopped her.

“Right, now you see that your friend is fine; can we please make a deal?” The witch questioned, seriously she had things to do!

“Yes, of course.” Lena straightened her shoulders and walked over steadily to the witch.

Truth be unknown to the witch, Lena was internally shaking, she could feel her hands shaking a bit, fisting them up, Lena continued what felt like a death walk over to the witch.

“So, the deal is, I let your friend go, but you have to do me a favour.” The witch smiled, it seemed too good to be true.

Lena did a double take; what kind of deal was that? There was no way the witch hunted her down for this long just to want a favour from her?

“What’s the catch?” Lena asked, the witch snorted.

“No catch, just a favour will do.”

“But- but I killed your family?” Lena said, the witch’s smile dropped, and her eyes turned to ice.

“Yes. Don’t remind me.” Lena couldn’t help but flinch at the icy words thrown at her.

“Fine, I accept your deal. Now if you’ll please, give my friend back?”

Shrugging her shoulders, the witch turned and pulled the gag out of Jess’s mouth. Pushing her over towards the vampire.

The witch watched as the two embraced, both in tears. They were saying things, the witch didn’t quite understand. After all, the two were blubbering messes.

The witch felt a small, a tiny, tiny, pang of guilt in her chest but then she remembered what the vampire did to her family and didn’t feel so bad anymore.

“Right! That’s enough of that, Lena, if you will. I’d like to use that favour now.” The witch grinned as the two stopped hugging and looked over at her.

“Right now?” Questioned the vampire.

The witch smirked and held out her hands, suddenly a coffin appeared in front of her.

“Yes, right now.” The witch watched as realisation sunk into Lena, her face dropped and fear filled her eyes.

Jess watched the exchange with confusion, she had no idea what the coffin meant, but the look on Lena’s face meant it wasn’t good, not at all.

“You’re joking,” Lena said, the witch just laughed, of course not.

Turning to the shorter woman, Lena smiled.

“I’m so sorry for what has happened to you, and I wish and hope that you live a long and happy life.”

Jess’s breath hitched, this was starting to sound like a goodbye.

“It has been nothing but an honour to know you these past eight years, Jess. And I’m sorry to be leaving you like this. But please know if I had it my way, we would be far away from here by now.”

Jess breathed shakily, she had to say something to Lena, she couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.

“I, I just want you to know that I forgive you. I will never blame you for what happened. I will remember you for as long as I live, and for whatever is about to happen, I wish it were another way too. Please, please know I love you, Lena.” Jess leant in and kissed Lena on the cheek, her cheek felt wet to the touch and it didn’t take long for Jess to realise that Lena was crying.

“I love you too, Jess. I always have.” Lena whispered before turning towards the witch.

The witch felt a little sad at the goodbyes, she did have feelings after all. But all good things must come to an end, and unfortunately, this was one of those times.

“Come along Lena, it’s time.” The witch said quietly.

If Lena didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought she saw a bit of sadness in the witch’s eyes. But Lena knew the witch hated her, so why would she be sad over Lena’s pain?

Lena laid down in the coffin and looked at Jess one last time before the witch began her spell.

The witch cleared her throat before speaking,

“ _Quia actus tui,_ maledictus _tu cum_ somno consopiri sempiterno _._ ” The witch placed a hand on Lena’s forehead. Lena suddenly felt her eyes get heavy. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes on Jess, who was watching with tears down her cheeks. Lena attempted a smile, but she knew it was a waste of time, there was no way she could muster up the strength for a smile.

“ _Tantum sanguine infectum reddere potes quid esse factum_.” The witch’s voice was the last thing Lena heard before she shut her eyes, destined to never open again.

 

\---

 

Translations (or close to):  _Quia actus tui,_ maledictus _tu cum_ somnoconsopirisempiterno --  ****because of your actions, you are cursed with eternal slumber

_Tantum sanguine infectum reddere potes quid esse factum --_ only blood can undo what was done


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter, except this is Kara now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two! Sorry for the week-long wait, I've had a real busy week and I apologise!  
> But I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and I wear them on my sleeve proudly

Kara knew of her family history, she knew of what her great great grandmother did over a hundred years ago. When Kara was younger, her great grandmother had told her of the story of her own mother and her biggest achievement.

“When she was a little girl, she was asleep in her bed when she heard a commotion downstairs, she hid away and waited until the intruder had left. She had stayed as quiet as a mouse, but suddenly, the cottage went quiet. She heard footsteps creep up the stairs and her door opened, she tried to catch a look at the intruder and she saw a beautiful woman. My mother described her as “a nightmare with the disguise of a dream,” she remembered watching the woman search the room with her blood-stained dress and tangled hair. The little girl curled as far away as she could, and when the woman left, she came out of hiding. She stayed upstairs until she watched the woman from her window disappear into the night. She ran downstairs, her heart pounding in her chest. There she discovered her entire family, covered in their own blood, cheeks sunken and eyes dead. And in that moment, my mother swore she would find that vampire and give her a punishment much worse than what happened to her family.”

Kara’s great grandmother never told her what the witch ended up doing to the vampire, until one day, when the 150th anniversary of the witch’s revenge rolled around, Kara begged for her great grandmother to tell her what happened. Kara had waited 19 years to know what happened, and each time she asked, her grandmother told her to wait, and then wait some more.

Finally, Kara found out what happened, and she was nothing more than intrigued.

“The witch found the vampire, who was travelling with a human, her best friend at the time, when she decided that it was now or never. The witch froze the vampire with a spell and grabbed the human. When the witch had her clawed hands against the human’s throat, she unfroze the vampire, who immediately started begging for her friend’s life. She knew who the witch was, my mother didn’t know that the vampire had actually let her live that treacherous night. After minutes of chatter back and forth, the witch decided that she would let the vampires friend live if the vampire made a deal with her. The vampire immediately agreed, anything to keep her friend alive. So, the witch let the human go and waited a moment, before summoning a coffin to sit in front of her. The vampire had agreed to a deal, and the witch’s deal was the vampire had to be put into an eternal sleep. The vampire couldn’t do anything but obey. She laid in the coffin and watched her friend until her eyes shut for the last time, 150 years ago today.”

Kara was on the edge of her seat, she had waited so long to hear the second part of the story and now that she knew the final truth, she had so many questions.

“Where is the vampire laid to rest now?”

“Did the witch keep her promise? Did she let the vampires friend live?”

“Can the spell be broken?”

Her great grandmother smiled at the eager woman, she had watched Kara grow from a baby to the woman she was today, the woman who had all the questions in the world and a heart made of gold.

“I will answer everything you wish to know, after all, I am the last one with this knowledge.”

Kara was always saddened at this fact; her great grandmother was all the blood she had left. Her grandmother and mother were killed when Kara was just a baby. The great grandmother told her a warlock snuck into their house late in the night and murdered them in cold blood, no reason or anything.

Kara had her own little family though, when she decided she was going to try and live a normal life, she was only 10. So, her great grandmother placed her with the Danvers family, and to this day, Kara still lived with her adoptive sister, Alex.

“The vampire is laid to rest in the place where it all began. And no, one of the biggest reasons why I hated my mother was because she did not keep her promise, as soon as the lid shut on that coffin, the human’s fate was sealed. My mother turned and killed her on the spot. She spilt the human’s blood as the vampire spilt her families. And yes dear, the spell can be broken. But, _tantum sanguine infectum reddere potes quid esse factum.”_

“Only blood can undo what was done,” Kara repeated back, her brows furrowed, Latin wasn’t always her strength, but when you’re a witch, you have to catch on fast. Considering the spells were mostly written in Latin.

“Yes, now, I don’t want you going and getting yourself into any trouble okay? I don’t want you hurt.”

Kara just smiled at her great grandmother and made a promise that she would always be careful.

\---

But that was 19 years ago, and Kara’s great grandmother had been dead for 18. So, Kara thought that it was time for a little investigation, for no reason, of course, just a little fun.

Kara was watching twilight (such a stereotype, really, she was only watching for Anna Kendrick, but nobody needed to know that,) when a genius idea struck her.

Pausing the movie, Kara reached for her phone and quickly dialled her sister’s number. After a few seconds, Alex finally picked up the phone.

“What do you want Kara? I’m a bit busy.” Alex huffed into the phone, Kara just rolled her eyes, this was important.

“I’ve decided I’m going to go find that coffin and wake up the vampire!” Kara exclaimed cheerfully, you’d think that waking a vampire that killed your ancestors wouldn’t be something Kara would be excited about but no, this was Kara.

“You’re what?!”

“Yes, Alex!! I’ve got nothing happening in my life right now, I’ve got people in my life who can help, and I feel bad because nobody should be asleep for eternity, it makes me sad.”

Kara could hear Alex sigh through the phone, Kara knew that sigh and a smile grew on her face, this was happening.

“Fine, whatever. Just- please, don’t get yourself killed.”

“Alex, c’mon, you know that’s nearly impossible.”

“But still a bit possible, be careful, stay safe. Talk to you later.” Alex didn’t wait for a reply before she hung up.

Kara couldn’t help but grin, she was so pumped!

Now, she just had to get a little team together and then a vampire would be awoken!

\---

“I’m sorry, you want me to what?” Winn questioned, never in his life had he felt so, so _insulted_.

“I just need you to smell this, and then you’ll help me find that vampire I was telling you about!” Kara smiled at the man, he didn’t look so happy about being asked, but Kara really needed this favour.

“C’mon man, it’s just a 170-year-old piece of clothing, how bad could it be?” Mon-El chimed as he walked over to the shirt Kara was holding up.

As soon as he caught a whiff, he gagged, and Kara had never seen him move so fast before.

“Yeah, no. That is the nastiest thing I have EVER smelled in my entire life.” Mon-El coughed, Kara put the shirt to her own nose and grimaced at the smell, if it smelt bad for her, she didn’t want to imagine what it smelt to the werewolves in front of her.

“But you’ve smelt it, so now you can take me to wherever it smells like that! Or however it works...” Kara chirped at the man, who could do nothing but nod.

“Great! Well, please just hold on to this shirt for me while I gather the rest of the gang. Meet me at my place tonight at 10 pm, please. See you guys there!” Kara smiled and waved before walking away.

Mon-El and Winn just watched her go in defeat, the things they do for that woman was just insane.

 ---

Alex and Sam walked through Kara’s apartment door with hesitance, when Kara invited them over, they weren’t very excited. Alex had told Sam what Kara was planning to do and now they were worried they were involved somehow. But what could they do? They were human, they were useless.

“Guys! You’re the last here, please hurry and take a seat, we don’t have much time.” Kara rushed them over to the seating area.

Sam looked around and saw faces that were familiar and some unfamiliar. She knew, Mon-el, Winn, James and J’onn. But she had never met the other two.

She walked over to them and held out her hand,

“Hi, I don’t know if you know me, but my name is Sam, nice to meet you.” She greeted them with a smile.

The woman was hesitant as she shook Sam’s hand, Sam noticed how cold her hand was and immediately thought she was a vampire, but she didn’t want to assume just yet.

When the man shook her hand, he spoke, and quite enthusiastically.

“Samantha Arias, born in the year 1988. Mother of one, Ruby Arias, born in 2005, the father is unknown due to a- “

Alex cut the man off with a pillow to the face, Sam felt blood rush to her cheeks, she released her hand and backed away. How on earth did this man know that about her?

“Brainy is a 12th-level intellect from the 31st century, isn’t that cool?”

“Super.” Alex retorted.

“Oh right! Guys, this is Brainy and Nia, Brainy is like I said a 12th-level intellect from the 31st century and Nia over there is a vampire!” Kara chirped as the group stared at the two new members.

The two sat in their seats and simply stared at everyone, Winn gave a little wave but apart from that, nobody moved.

“Right, well anyway. You guys are all probably wondering why I’ve invited you all over tonight.” Kara spoke as she stood in front of everyone.

A chorus of words floated around the group,

“Yeah,”

“No shit,”

“So, Winn, Mon-El, Alex and I’m going to assume Sam already know. But everyone else I’ve told you about the story of my great-great grandmother who put a vampire into eternal sleep right? I’ve decided I’m going to wake the vampire up!” Kara exclaimed, clearly the only one happy with this news.

“Uhm, I’m sorry. I don’t know if I heard you correctly. Did you say you’re going to wake up the vampire who murdered your ancestors over 500 years ago?” James questioned.

“Then yes, you heard correctly Mr Olsen,” Brainy said with a smile, he felt happy that he helped out this confused man, his smile dropped when James sent a glare his way.

“Guys, yes I’m going to wake her up, but I’m going to need your help,” Kara said, she looked around at all her friends and met eyes with Alex, who nodded slightly, subtly telling her to continue.

“I look around this room and see my friends, my family and I can’t help but think of what a great team we would be! We’d be like the Avengers!” Kara smiled,

“Wrong company,” Winn muttered.

“Right, sorry. We’d be like the Justice League! But supernatural,” Kara enthused, everyone around her seemed to brighten up a bit more at her words, but she knew they weren’t all for it just yet.

“If I tell you why I want to wake her up will you at least think about it?”

“Of course, we will,” Nia finally spoke, it came as such a shock that Alex almost dropped her wine glass and everyone else just stared at her.

“What? It scared me,” Alex sputtered.

“Riightt, anyway, listen closely…” Kara started.

\---

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Kara? I mean, I have no problem opening up the coffin, but have you thought this through?” Mon-El whispered to Kara as he led them through the forest, it was night time and the trees loomed over the pair, the moon made the trees cast shadows on the ground, it sent shivers down his spine.

“Yes, I’m sure this is fine. I’ve thought it through and I just can’t help but think how horrible it must be. Being asleep for that long, going to sleep in 1850 just to wake up in 2019, that’s a long time to be out for. Just imagine, she’s going to have to adapt to the new language, technology and everything.”

“Then why let her out? Just leave her to sleep forever, save her the trouble.”

“What the hell Mon-El? That’s a stupid thing to say.” Kara scolded, who did he think he was? It was her duty to let the vampire out, he’s just the bloodhound who’ll lead her to it.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“Just, please can we hurry? I’m getting very impatient.” Kara said back, she wanted to wake this vampire up during the morning, that way the vampire couldn’t disappear off in the dark.

“You can’t rush this sort of thing Kara,” Mon-El whispered, he had picked up a scent over an hour ago, but they were still walking, so wherever they were going, it was deep within the forest.

The two fell into silence for the next ten minutes until a rustle in the bushes to their left disrupted the silence. Immediately, Kara and Mon-El fell into a defensive stance, fists up and daring looks, they prepared themselves for what was about to step out of the bush.

But it was just Winn and Nia, and when Kara saw the pair, she relaxed, there was no threat here.

“Hey, guys! Everyone is here, it’s funny how we caught up to you actually. You’re going very slow.” Winn smiled at the pair, Kara sent a glare his way before smiling at Nia,

“You ready to walk with me? Winn and Mon-el can lead up ahead.” Nia nodded eagerly, which Winn saw and gasped,

“Wow, don’t be too excited Nia.” Winn walked past the two and caught up with Mon-El, who was already moving.

Laughing, Kara and Nia started to catch up behind the two men.

“So, tell me, what made you agree coming here?” Kara asked Nia, Nia was one of the couple who was very hesitant on coming on this little adventure, but after a few words between her and Brainy, she was more than happy to come along.

“Well, Brainy reminded me how I woke up after being turned. I was alone in some strange building and I was so scared, I felt like a new person and there was nobody there to help me. Brainy made me realise that this vampire might feel the same way, being woken up after so long, knowing everyone they loved is gone. I’m the only vampire here, I don’t want them to be alone.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile, she knew when she met Nia that the woman was different, it wasn’t long after they met that Nia told her she was a vampire, and Kara happily followed up with coming out as a witch, the two had been very close ever since. The both of them didn’t have people in their lives like them, Nia never had, she has been alone for close to 90 years.

“That’s really brave and sweet Nia, I know you haven’t met a vampire yet. Are you excited at all?”

“I’m excited but nervous,” Nia paused as she stepped out of the way of a tree and stepped over its roots carefully,

“I mean, yeah I’ve never met another vampire, so I’m pumped but what if she’s nothing like me? What if she doesn’t like other vampires? What if she thinks I’m a bad one?”

Kara stopped walking and Nia did too, turning to face the shorter woman, Kara placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Nia, there’s no need to be nervous or afraid. If she doesn’t like you then she’s just going to have to buzz off, you’re here to help her and if she refuses that then she didn’t deserve it in the first place.”

Kara gave Nia a reassuring smile before turning and continuing walking, she hoped that Winn and Mon-El hadn’t strayed too far, because she couldn’t see them at the moment.

“They’ve stopped just ahead, if we walk for another two minutes we should catch up.”

After around two minutes of more walking, the two women caught up to the other two.

“Gosh, you guys sure took your time, we’ve been here waiting for what feels like forever,” Winn groaned,

“Stop being so dramatic, why’d you guys stop?” Kara questioned.

“We’re here.” Mon-El declared.

Letting out a laugh, Kara felt happiness fill her, finally, after the tale being told to her, for her whole life, she was about to add another chapter.

“Well, better wait for everyone else to catch up I guess,” Kara said as she excitedly sat down on a log.

Looking around, she didn’t see much, there was just trees and bushes, the sun was starting to come up and the sky looked beautiful. She could see things a bit clearer now because of the light.

 

After waiting another 20 minutes for everyone else, Kara made everyone gather in a circle, going over the plan and making sure everyone knew their part in it.

After agreeing and spreading out, Kara stood as still as she could and looked around, she couldn’t see any shack or cabin, so she knew that the witch left an enchantment to hide what needed to be hidden. Kara saw something shimmer out of the corner of her eye, turning she saw a small shimmer against an empty area, walking up to it, she cautiously placed her hand, as soon as she touched whatever was there, a zap ran through her hand, shocking her. Removing her hand, Kara hissed in pain before looking up in pride, she had a smart grandmother, but not smart enough.

Stepping back, she raised her hands before chanting,

“ _Quae non videntur, nunc autem facti sunt videntur ea, qui volt.”_

There was a pause before the shimmer grew and grew and eventually died out, giving way to a cabin that seemed to appear out of thin air.

Kara cheered happily, she didn’t think that the spell would work the first time, but there was no turning back now.

Making her way to the front door, she had a good look at the cabin, it wasn’t much, a small square, log cabin with a chimney, she couldn’t judge the place until she had seen the inside.

Which wasn’t much of a competition, there was nothing in there except for a coffin laying on the table. The presentation was garbage, not even a long-ago melted candle or some kind of decoration, just bare walls and floors. It was such a lonely place, and Kara was sure the witch intended it to be that way, a lonely place for a lonely vampire to lay for eternity.

Bringing her wrist to her mouth, she spoke into the small microphone,

“I have eyes on the coffin, nothing in the cabin except for the coffin on the table, over.” Kara waited a few seconds before J’onn’s voice filled her ear,

“Just wait a moment, do not open that coffin, James is on his way.”

Not a minute later, James walked through the small door before letting out a huff at the empty space.

“This is the saddest room I’ve ever seen.” Kara couldn’t help but agree, such a sad room.

“Right, James is here. We’re opening the coffin.” Kara spoke into the microphone once more.

“Be careful, Kara,” Alex's voice replied softly.

Kara walked up to the coffin before placing her hand on the wood, it was beautiful coffin really, the wood was thick and strong, and it hasn’t deteriorated over the last 150 plus years.

Kara slid her hand across the surface a couple of time before taking a deep breath, the years and years of waiting has led up to this moment, and now that it was here, Kara couldn’t help but feel a little sad.

After this, what was her purpose? Her destiny? What was she going to do now?

“Kara, are you sure you want to do this?” James asked, concerned over the suddenly fragile-looking woman in front of him.

Exhaling deeply, Kara nodded,

“I’m sure.”

Lifting the coffin lid turned out to be a harder task than she thought, at first Kara wanted to see if she could lift it herself, but no luck came from that, so James helped out and once the lid was off, Kara couldn’t help but gasp at the woman laying within it.

By God, the woman was _beautiful_ , Kara had never laid eyes upon such a gorgeous being before in her 56 years of being alive.

The woman looked as if she hadn’t passed the age of 25, she had sharp cheekbones and jawline and her black hair was long and flowing past her shoulders. Kara couldn’t wait for her to open her eyes, she wondered what colour they were.

“The coffin is open,” Kara heard James say behind her and then in her ear.

Suddenly, Nia was walking in through the door hesitantly,

“Are you sure you want to be here, Nia?” James asked, Kara would have, but she couldn’t stop staring at the vampire laid before her. She was dressed oddly, Kara doesn’t remember people wearing these sorts of clothes in the photos from the 1800s, these clothes looked as if they were from the 1000’s.

Kara also noticed the woman had green tied in her hair as if to look like she had a streak of green hair, the ribbon had fallen to pieces in some parts but most of it was still intact.

“We’re ready to go, Kara.” Nia placed a hand on the witches’ shoulders, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Okay, well let’s get started then.”

Kara stood in front of the vampire, raised her hands directly above her and started to chant once more,

“ _Sanguinem meum et posuit somnum, sed nunc, sanguinem meum expergefactus vos, vampire!”_

Moments passed in silence as the three stood and watched as the vampire’s eyes continued to stay shut. No movement came from her, Kara sighed in resignation before repeating the chant once more.

“ _Sanguinem meum et posuit somnum, sed nunc, sanguinem meum expergefactus vos, vampire!”_

Still nothing, Kara tried again and again, but to no avail, the vampire continued to sleep.

Kara looked over the vampire once again and felt stupid as soon as she saw it. The chalice held between the hands of the sleeping vampire.

Grabbing it carefully, Kara turned to face Nia with hesitance in her eyes,

“I need to draw blood from myself, are you going to be okay with that?” Kara asked. James’ eyes widened in realisation, Nia seemed to catch on as well.

“Uh, I’ll be fine, thank you for the concern though.” Nia smiled.

Kara turned back around to face the coffin.

Inhaling deeply, Kara grabbed the pocket knife from her back pocket and flipped out the blade, and sliced a small cut against her palm, it stung like hell, but Kara quickly had to squeeze blood into the chalice before putting a healing spell on her hand.

Turning around she faced Nia, who, didn’t know it was even possible, got paler in the face, Nia put a thumbs up and Kara smiled small before turning once again.

Kara chanted the spell with her hand over the chalice before placing the rim to the vampire’s lips, edging them open, Kara poured the blood into the awaiting mouth.

For a minute or two, nothing happened, but the three stayed on high alert when suddenly the eyes of the no longer sleeping vampire burst open.

 

\-----

 

Translation: “ _Quae non videntur, nunc autem facti sunt videntur ea, qui volt.”  -- what is unseen, will now become seen to those who wish to see_

_“ _Sanguinem meum et posuit somnum, sed nunc, sanguinem meum expergefactus vos, vampire!” -- My blood put you to sleep, but now, my blood awakens you, vampire!__

__(If the translations are wrong, I'm sorry but place the blame on google!)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Development!! So, next chapter there'll be some supercorp, not romantic I don't think, it might be a bit soon. But you can expect an update in the next week.   
> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to kudos and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first chapter?  
> I'm thinking I'll make this around 5 parts. I don't want it to be too long but I also want it to have some length. (?) Anyway, don't forget to kudos and even leave a comment!  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
